


my weakness (as well as my source of strength)

by louandhaz



Category: One Direction
Genre: Agent Louis, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 14:08:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louandhaz/pseuds/louandhaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis Tomlinson-Styles is an FBI agent, one of the best there is. What happens if there's a serial killer on the loose and they are targeting his loving husband, Harry?</p>
            </blockquote>





	my weakness (as well as my source of strength)

Louis Tomlinson, age 28. An FBI lead agent, respected by his underlings, feared by criminals, made favourite by his boss and a brother to his best friends.

He had escaped deaths so many times; car accidents, thief's knife, killers gunshots, terrorist's bombs, burning buildings, death threats, and so on.

He was the best in the FBI. Well, one of the best, but that doesn't make him any less of an excellent agent. He's the agent that any criminals would 'love' to grab a hold of his weaknesses.

Of course, he was proud of himself. He likes the respect people gave him, but he doesn't like the fact people actually thought he was the 'man-of-luck'. Seriously, he managed to overcome any obstacles or 'deaths' because of experience. Yes, he had luck sometimes, but every time he thought he was lucky he immediately thought to his husband.

Ah, his husband, Harry. His beautiful, talented, gorgeous and kind husband. The Styles that wouldn't mind changing his name to 'Tomlinson'. His proud and joy whom he decided to propose to four years ago and happily married to about a few months later.

The day they met, Louis thought it was fate. Louis was just a minor policeman back then, going home using his car after finishing a stupid case. It was a nice, sunny yet refreshing day. He was going through a street way where you can see a flower field on the right.

He thought he could use some air, so he parked his car on the corner of the street. He was walking through the field when he saw a group of punks bullying a kid. He chased the punks off of course and when he decided to help the kid up, he thought he had never met someone so beautiful.

The kid had curly hair and on top of his hair is a flower crown. His eyes are rich green full of innocence and a glint of relieve, probably because the punks were gone. He had full pouty lips, red like cherry and Louis just wanted to kiss them right then and there.

When the boy thanked him and introduced himself as Harry, Louis immediately chanted his name in his head, 'harryharryharry' and as he took the boy home with his car, (he's a policeman, so it was his responsibility to take the harassed boy home, he thought) he promised himself to always remember that name.

It turned out, they met again two days later at a bakery where Harry works at. After Harry's shift was over, the two of them went to a park, sat on a bench and chatted for a full two hours.

They knew about each other a lot since then, about how Louis has a loving mum and adorable four sisters and how he loved them to bits. He also talked about his partners, Liam and Niall who always has his back. Harry talked about his mum and sister, as well as his best friend, Zayn.

The two of them have a dream; Harry wanted to become a writer and Zayn wanted to become the illustrator for Harry's book. Louis seemed impressed and he told the curly haired boy he definitely would buy his book in the future. Harry beamed at him.

The next week, Harry asked Louis out with a blush on his face and Louis immediately said yes. The night of the date, Louis kissed Harry on the lips and Harry didn't manage to remove the grin as well as the blush on his face.

The two had been inseparable since. That was seven years ago.

* * *

People didn't know how Harry had saved Louis' life so many times. See, Harry is a paranoid man. He always worries for his husband's safety.

When Louis decided to leave his gun at home(it was his day off and he decided to go out with Liam and Niall for a change), Harry being the sneaky little bugger, put the gun inside his bag. Turned out, he really needed the gun when a robber bumped into him, so he threatened the robber with it. He had to thank Harry tonight, he noted while aiming the gun at the robber's face.

One time, Louis received a call from his boss saying he and his team had to deal with a serial killer. Harry was being paranoid again and told Louis he HAD TO use a bullet-proof vest. Louis almost told him he didn't need it but quickly avert his plan as Harry told him he wouldn't be getting sex that night if he didn't do as he's told.

That day, Louis got shot in the chest.

It hurt like hell, but he didn't die and that was thanks to the vest. No, thanks to his paranoid but careful husband.

Harry didn't say 'I told you so' when he got to the hospital. Instead, he shocked Louis by crying his eyes out while holding Louis' hand tightly.

If Harry had cried that much when he didn't die, imagine how much he'd cry if he did. That thought made Louis cringed, and from then on, he decided to follow Harry's advice whenever he got paranoid.

* * *

Present time,

Louis received a call about a serial killer that managed to bail out of jail and Louis and his team has to catch him again.

"Be careful, love." Harry said, pecking Louis' lips as the latter put his shoes on and then stands up.

"Always babe. Don't forget to lock the door, okay?" Louis said while putting his hands on Harry's hips as he kissed his husband fully on the mouth.

Harry waved Louis goodbye. He didn't really want Louis to go because he had that paranoid feeling again, but it couldn't be helped. Louis was the lead agent to his team and Harry can't be selfish.

Two hours after Louis left, there was a knock to the front door. "Delivery for Mr. Tomlinson-Styles!" He heard a voice calling from the other side of the door. He took peek from the door's hole and it was in fact a delivery man, wearing a blue uniform and holding a box. His face was hidden because of his hat.

Harry opened the door and welcomed the delivery man in. "A delivery from Mrs. Styles."

Harry raised his eyebrow. "Weird, mum always calls before she wanted to deliver something." He murmured as he examined the box.

He was too caught up in examining the box, he thought, when suddenly he felt a hard bang to his head as the world turned black.

* * *

"You're kidding me.. There were two people who escaped from prison?!" Louis shouted hastily.

"Yes, sir." One member of his team said. "We managed to catch one of them while the other one's presence is unknown."

"Shit" Louis cursed. He was anxious for some reason and it didn't help that he didn't know why.

"Louis! Louis! The suspect wants to talk to you. He said if you didn't want to see him, you would regret it!" Liam said frantically after entering Louis' office.

Louis immediately went to the interrogation room, only to be greeted by an evil, ugly looking crooked smile.

"Well, well. Louis Tomlinson." He said with a sly tone.

"Grimshaw." Louis replied with a cold tone. "What do you want? And where the hell is your brother?"

The guy, Aiden Grimshaw is related to Nick Grimshaw. Both are sick serial killers who Louis managed to put in jail two years ago. Seeing as it was these two who escaped, Louis can't help but feel anxious because the moment they were put in jail, they stated seriously that they want nothing more than revenge.

Aiden gave a low chuckle. "I'm impressed you managed to catch me again, Tomlinson. But that's only because I meant for you to find me."

Louis and his team tensed.

"What do you mean?" Liam asked even though he was sure he knew the answer.

"Well, I thought of you catching me first so I could give my brother the pleasure of having his revenge on you."

It was silent for a moment.

Liam's eyes widened. "You don't mean..."

"You were a trap..." Niall whispered. "You intended for us to ran after you so your brother could go and do something else to get revenge on Louis."

And Aiden gave a maniacal grin. "And guess what that something is, Tomlinson!" He shouted while cackling evilly.

Louis' blood run cold. "Harry." He whispered before bolting out of the room while his team called for him.

* * *

Louis arrived from Headquarters to his house in records of only ten minutes. Liam and Niall arrived shortly after, only to find Louis frozen in place while looking at Nick Grimshaw who was pointing a knife to his husband's neck.

Harry arms were tied to his back by some ropes and his mouth was taped up so he couldn't form any words. He was breathing heavily through his nose while calling out for Louis in futile seeing the words coming out of his mouth were only 'mmmph's.

He was struggling to get away from Nick but his efforts were worthless as Nick's arm was around his waist, holding him tightly in place. Tears were coming out of his eyes, showing how afraid he was. Louis, Liam and Niall also noticed how blood was running down Harry's forehead. That damned bastard had hurt Harry. How dare he? Louis would have killed him by now if Harry wasn't being held hostage.

Nick on the other hand was grinning like a maniac, holding Harry in place while his knife was slowly piercing to the boy's neck. "Long time no see, Tomlinson."

"Grimshaw." Louis growled. "Let Harry go, now."

Nick licked his lips. "I'm afraid I can't do that. Now, throw your gun onto the floor and slide it to me. Oh an while you're at it, tell your two friends to throw away theirs too."

Knowing he doesn't have a choice, he does what Nick's said while holding out a hand to Liam and Niall, signalling them to do the same. As soon as Nick grabbed Louis' gun, he points it against Harry's temple.

"You know" He started to say. "I have a bone to pick with you, Tomlinson. But that doesn't include hurting you." He licked his lips again. "Well, physically I mean."

Louis' eyes went wide as Nick started to fire his gun randomly. "GET DOWN!" Liam shouted. Louis instantly hid himself behind a table.

After a few moments, the gun stopped, but the firing made the three agent's ears ringing so they didn't hear Nick pulled harshly at a struggling Harry outside the house.

As soon as the ringing stopped, Louis opened his eyes and searched frantically for them. "Harry!" He shouted, only to find Niall who was holding a bleeding Liam. Louis kneel down to Liam instantly.

"Li-"

"It's only a scratch. Don't worry about me Lou, go after him!" Liam shouted.

"But-"

"Louis, don't you understand? He won't hurt you physically means he will hurt you mentally. He's going to kill your husband!"

Louis' eyes went wide. He bit his lip harshly before nodding to Liam. He turned to Niall. "Take care of him."

And Niall nodded.

After that, Louis picked up Liam's gun, got up and started running after Nick and Harry. Seeing as Harry was struggling, Nick wouldn't have gone very far. It'll be a different matter if he knocked Harry out and started carrying him, though.

He just hoped Harry could wait a little longer because if Louis lose sight of them, Harry would definitely get killed.

* * *

Harry was tired. His vision was blurry, his wrists were sore, and his head hurt. Nick was holding him tightly, forcing Harry to run exactly at his pace. He can't believe this. At first he was enjoying his tea while waiting for his husband to come home, and the next he was being taken to unknown directions involuntarily.

At some point they got into a deserted alley and Nick decided to take a breath in there.

"Hum? Wow, you know what? You're right fit." He said as he pulled Harry towards him. "Tomlinson's got good eyes for choosing you."

Harry only tried to squirm away from him, only to make Nick's grip on him tightened. "Mmf"

"It's sad I have to kill you, though." Harry froze. This man was going to kill him. He's going to point that gun to Harry's head and fire it.

Harry was scared for a second, but he thought it could've been Louis that Nick was targeting to kill and he couldn't think of anything scarier than that. So he closed his eyes in frustration.

Nick raised an eyebrow when he saw Harry closed his eyes dejectedly. The man gave in rather quickly, he thought. But before he could think more, he heard a voice.

"Grimshaw!"

Nick tsk'ed and pulled Harry roughly to him and started to run again. But before he went too far, a bullet shot the gun he was using, making it thrown out of his hand and dropped to the grown. He hissed because of the shock and stopped abruptly.

In a second he took his knife out of his pocket, putting it against Harry's neck. He turned around to find Louis. He has a dangerous look on his face and if looks could kill, Nick would've been dead by now.

"It's over Nick! Let go of Harry and surrender!" Louis shouted while pointing the gun at Nick.

Nick came out of his shock and chuckled lowly. "Surrender? You're not seeing I still have your precious husband with me? One wrong move from you and I'll slit his neck of!" He threatened.

Louis only glared at him. "You'll regret this, Grimshaw." He said confidently.

"No, Tomlinson. YOU will be the one to regret this. You'll regret ever putting me and my brother in that cell!" He said as he tightened his grip on Harry. He then turned to him. "How sad though. If you hadn't married that asshole," He nodded at Louis. "You wouldn't have to experience this."

Hearing that, Harry whimpered. He was sore, tired, afraid, and he wanted nothing more than for this to end. His eyes was stinging as tears were flowing out of them. He didn't want to die, he wanted Louis to save him. But if this is the price he'd have to pay so Louis won't get hurt, so be it.

"Harry!"

Hearing his name being called by Louis, he turned his eyes to him. His vision was blurry, but as soon as he meets Louis' eyes, even at his weak state he knows what that look means.

His eyes were screaming. 'Trust me. I'll save you no matter what.' They were confident, protecting and promising. They were also asking Harry to trust him.

Through his heavy breathing, Harry took one last look at Louis before closing his eyes trustingly. Noting that was Harry's cue of answer, Louis pointed his gun firmly at the two people.

Nick's eyes went wide. "Are you crazy, Tomlinson? Do you not see this?!" He shouted angrily while pressuring the knife to Harry's neck again. Harry flinched at the stinging as blood was flowing freely out of his neck, but he kept his eyes closed.

"Know this, Grimshaw." Louis growled. "I'll do anything to save my husband. And you'll be sorry for ever touching him."

He fired the gun.

* * *

And it landed on Harry's right thigh.

Harry cried out in pain before slumping in Nick's arms. Due to the shock, he instantly felt weak and passed out.

"Hey! Hey, get up! Fuck!" Nick was struggling to hold up a limping Harry. He cursed when Harry landed on the floor, making him off guard and not noticing Louis running at them. As soon as he realized what had happened, he felt pain on his left cheek.

Louis had punched him in the face and Nick felt in pain instantly as Louis had given the punch with everything he had. As soon as Nick landed harshly on the ground, Louis quickly but gently gathered Harry up as he cradled his unconscious husband in his arms.

Knowing Louis was too caught up on checking Harry, Nick lunged for the gun he had dropped minutes ago. He was about to reach it when a bullet pierced through his shoulder. He yelped and landed on the ground for the third time that day, eyes clenched shut and hissing in pain.

"Don't move!" Turns out, it was Niall who had shot him. He came running towards a squirming Nick, still pointing his gun at him. As soon as Niall had reached him, he pulled out a pair of handcuffs with one of his hands while the other still holding his gun.

"Nick Grimshaw, you're under arrest for bailing out of jail and kidnapping an officer's partner in the process!" Niall said sternly while handcuffing Nick's wrists on his back.

***

"Harry." Louis whispered softly in the dark room. Two hours after the rough incident, Harry was laid in a hospital bed. As soon as the doctor finished operating his thigh(roughly, pulling out a bullet from his husband's flesh), Louis had done nothing but keeping an eye on an unconscious Harry while holding his limping hand in his own.

His face was pale and his eyebrows were frowning for what looked like pain. There were bandages around his head, neck and thigh. Louis cringed at the many wounds his husband has.

After a few seconds of thinking, there was a knock on the door. "Come in." Louis said. As soon as he answered, the door opened, revealing a worried looking Zayn Malik. Louis stands up and hug him as his friend hug him back. A few minutes later, they were sat next to each other while staring worryingly at Harry.

"How is he?" Zayn asked.

"The doctor said that he's stabilised. Thank God the bullet didn't pierce to his bones, so he can still walk. He'll be healed in a few weeks." Louis said thankfully while rubbing his face with his palm in frustration.

Hearing Louis' frustrated words made Zayn took his eyes off of Harry to glance at his best mate's husband. Zayn has been Harry's bestest mate for a long time which made him knew Louis for a long time too to know how happy, or angry, or sad he is.

"Louis." Zayn started as he put his hand on Louis' shoulder, squeezing gently for comfort. "What's wrong?" Louis sighed before answering.

"Everything." He whispered.

"I put him in danger, Zayn."

"Louis, no-" "yes, Zayn, I did. I let Grimshaw took him right before my eyes. I let him held hostage long enough to see how scared he was. How weak and afraid... I... I'd _shot_ him. I shot my own husband."

"To save Harry!" Zayn hissed while putting both of his hands on Louis' shoulder, gripping them hard. Thankfully his voice weren't loud enough to wake the sleeping man on the bed next to them. "Lou, I asked Liam and Niall what happened. They said you had to shot Harry to save him. If you shot him on the thigh, he'd be going through shock and his body will go limp so Grimshaw couldn't force him to run with him or even carry him because of the little time he had. Because of that, you managed to save him. You saved my best mate and don't you dare think otherwise!"  
Louis has been staring at Zayn's eyes through his speech and there was nothing except gratitude glinting out of them. "I could've messed up my firing. I could've shot him elsewhere and he'd end up getting a bigger injury."

"Could have, Lou. Reality is, you didn't. You're an excellent FBI agent anyway, so you're trained for using a gun at times like that. You saved a hostage and managed to capture the bad dude you once put in jail. You should give yourself more credit." Zayn said softly while smiling at his brown-haired friend.

Hearing that statement, Louis couldn't help but smile back. "Technically, it was Niall who handcuffed him."

"Yeah, well he's great, but you did most of the action anyway. Running after the bad guy while trying to save a damsel in distress. _Your_ damsel in distress." said the Bradford man while chuckling as he removed his hands from his friends shoulder.

Louis sighed. "Thanks mate." He said while fixing his gaze back to his husband.

Zayn smiled softly, mirroring Louis' movement as he watched his sleeping friend. "Anytime, Lou.."

***

Harry woke up feeling disoriented. When he woke up in unfamiliar dark place and feeling out of it, he panicked.

"Lou-" he croaked as he whimpered. His eyes started to water and he was breathing heavily, that is, until he felt a pair of strong hands lifting him up gently to put him in a sitting position. After he was settled, an arm snaked around his waist to hold him gently. He felt a hand rubbing his back while another was massaging his scalp comfortingly. Harry instinctively clutched at the person's clothes who was comforting him.

"Sshh" he felt a pair of lips on his temple before he hears the gentle, loving voice again. "Ssh. You're okay, Harry. You're okay. I've got you."

After a few seconds, Harry's breathing got normal again. He opened his eyes and looked up slowly to find his husband smiling softly at him. "Lou...?"

"I'm here, love."

"What happened?" Harry asked.

"You.." Louis hesitated. "you got rushed to the hospital after getting shot Haz." He answered before looking away from Harry.

Noticing the slightly off gesture from his husband, Harry's eyes went wide. "Lou? What's wrong? Oh my god Lou, did you get hurt?" He tightened his hold on Louis.

"What? Haz, no. I'm okay!" Louis automatically said. He looked at Harry incredulously after noticing what the curly haired man had said. Did his husband just asked him if he was hurt or not? Did he forget he was the one who got shot?!

Hearing Louis' answer made Harry sigh in relief and smiled. "Thank God." He said before leaning tiredly to Louis' chest, resting his head on the man's shoulder. Louis automatically put his arms around Harry again, rubbing his back and putting his own head on his lover's.

Louis contemplated for a few seconds, enjoying the comfortable position and warmth before opening his mouth. "Harry, I..."

"Hm?"

"I'm sorry."

Harry moved to look up at Louis, confusion clearly on his face. That angelic face. Louis cursed himself for putting the owner of that innocent and angelic face in danger like that. "Louis?"

"You got hurt because of me, Harry. Grimshaw wanted to get revenge on me and he targeted you who is my husband-"

"So you regret marrying me?" Said husband raised his eyebrow in questioning, making Louis' eyes widened.

"No! But I should've known he would be targeting you with that sick, twisted mind of his."

"No, Lou. You wouldn't have known. They escaped from prison and was running around freely with plans. If anyone is at fault, it's me. I'm the one who opens up door to strangers." Harry admitted gravely.

"You wouldn't have known a delivery man would turn out to be a serial killer-"

"Same as you won't know I would be held hostage-"

"But I'm a federal FBI agent. I should anticipate things like this!"

"Louis-"

"No, Harry! You almost got killed because of me!" Louis' voice went louder but didn't actually got to a shout. It was shocking as they were arguing while holding each other closely like that. Through their argument, Louis' hold on Harry tightened.

It was silent for awhile after Louis' last statement and he was panting. After a minute of silence, Louis' breathing got normal again and he sighed in frustration. "I let him took you away from me."

"You were caught of guard." Harry commented.

"I could've lost you."

"But you didn't. You chased after me."

"I hurt you. I fired that gun and hurt you."

"To save me. You saved me, Louis." Harry said softly as he put his hands on Louis' cheeks while putting his forehead against Louis'. "You've always had."

Louis didn't notice he was crying. As soon as he did, he quickly pulled Harry to him, hiding his face in his husband's shoulder while putting his arms around him as if trying to protect him from everything. "Shit." Louis cursed as he sobbed. He was supposed to be comforting a traumatic Harry when he's the one being comforted right now.

"I'm okay, Lou. You're okay, _we're_ okay. You protected me, and I couldn't feel more safe right now." Harry said softly while tears were also coming out of his eyes.

Louis sobbed once more before cradling Harry's head and moved it towards him so he could kiss Harry gently. Harry kissed back. "I love you, Harry." Louis whispered after pulling away.

"I love you too, Louis. Always." Harry said back.

* * *

The next few days Harry had to stay at the hospital for check ups and he had to went on rehab at their house for a few weeks. Stan, Louis' boss was kind enough to let him off duty so he could take care of Harry. Liam who had a cast around his arm brought Niall and Zayn to come to the lover's house so the uninjured agent and the fellow artist can cook for them(because it's usually Harry who cooks whenever the five of them are together, and Louis can't cook for shit).

After about a month and a half, Harry can finally walk normally again but Louis still had the urges to pick up Harry around so he could laugh at Harry's 'Lou, put me down! I'm heavy!' complaints.

The day he was sure that Harry was healed, the next night the two lovers made love. It was a long time since their last sex, and they felt they never loved each other more as they grew closer.

Harry was alive, safe and healthy with him, and Louis thought life was good.

* * *

"A thief?" Harry asked.

"Yep. A famous one at that. The name's Lupin somethin' somethin' and my team's assigned to him so I gotta catch him." Explained Louis while he was putting his shoes on.

Harry didn't say anything and instead grabbed Louis' arm. Louis raised an eyebrow. "Haz?"

"Wear a bullet-proof vest?" Harry said while pouting with an innocent face. Knowing full well that that was just an act to mask Harry's paranoid feelings, Louis smiled. He pulled Harry to him, putting his arm around his husband's waist while the other around his neck. He was kissing Harry deeply and passionately, making the curly haired man gasped before moaning and returning the kiss.

After making out for a solid five minutes, Harry decided he couldn't breathe anymore and pulled away from Louis. "Lou, you're gonna be late." He said while panting, clearly saying that because he was a good husband of an agent.

"Yeah." Louis smiled in a daze. He shook his head. "Yeah, I'll see you tonight love." He said before pecking Harry. He grabbed his bag and put his hand on the door handle.

"Be careful love." Harry said while giving a little wave.

"I will. Gotta be in shape so I can protect my husband don't I?" Louis gave a wink to his lover making Harry giggle(it's a manly chuckle, mind you).

"My hero." Harry said with a cheeky smile.

Louis gave Harry one last smile before opening the door and getting out of the house. "Bye babe, love you!"

"Love you!" And the door was closed.

It's been months since that incident with Harry being kidnapped by Grimshaw(stupid fucking sick killer Grimshaw, as Louis had stated), but with the help of Zayn, Niall, Liam and mostly Louis, Harry managed to heal. After that the five of them got back to their respective life.

Louis keeps sorting out cases and he was always told by Harry what an awesome hero he was. Yet he always thought differently because Harry's paranoid feelings kept saving him. As Louis get in his car, starting to drive off to work, he began to think about the people who thought he was an excellent agent and doesn't have any weakness.

It was a silly statement, really. He was an excellent agent, yes, but he does have weaknesses and the strongest one is his husband, Harry. Yet he couldn't live without his love. Because Harry always makes him strong.

That flower boy whom he had met years ago became his man, his husband. His weakness as well as his source of strength.

 

End. <3

**Author's Note:**

> I knew that 'a shot in the thigh so the hostage will be saved' theory from an Anime/Manga series called Detective Conan, so it's not mine. :)


End file.
